Reason to live for
by Kuroi Rin
Summary: Sie war es die ihm ein Leben gab, eine Aufgabe. Ihr lächeln wurde sein Grund zu leben und alles zu riskieren, nur damit es ihr und ihrer Schwester gut ging. Er war ihr Wächter, ihr Freund, ihr Bruder und mehr.


**Hey-ho! Und schon wieder eine neue Story die ich hier einfach nur zur Probe hochlade, weil die Idee mich nicht mehr loslassen wollte!  
>Im Grunde habe ich die Idee hierfür durch <strong>TrunksIzayaBossKadoDRRRotaku's _Paraselene Heart_**.  
>Ich weiß nich warum aber es kam einfach so über mich, mal sehen wozu das Ganze noch führen wird und vor allem, wann ich weiter schreibe. :"D<strong>

**Viel Spaß beim lesen!**

* * *

><p><strong>Reason to live for<strong>

**1. Kapitel: Unser Anfang**

* * *

><p>Das erste was ich sah, als ich meine Augen öffnete oder eher mein Bewusstsein erwachte, ich wirklich zu sehen begann, waren wunderschöne goldene Lichter, welche die Dunkelheit, alles um mich herum durchtränkten.<p>

Es war eine schöne Welt, durchdrungen von Wärme dank dieser Lichter und dann war da sie.

Da war dieses Mädchen das mich hielt, zeitgleich mit diesem goldenen Licht, welches ich als den Kern des Abyss erkannte, wenn ich auch nicht wusste warum, aber ich wusste es und ebenso war mir bewusst das es am Kern lag, das ich lebte, ein eigenes Bewusstsein entwickelte.

Sie wirkten glücklich, der Kern und das Mädchen mit den langen schwarzen Haaren und roten Augen, während beide mich zu halten schienen, als wäre ich an zwei Orten gleichzeitig doch war ich nur einer.

Es hatte etwas seltsames an sich und doch fühlte es sich so richtig an.

Ich konnte mich aus zwei Perspektiven sehen, ich konnte wechseln.

Vor mir sah ich das Bild eines kleinen schwarzen Stoffhasen mit roten Knopfaugen.

-o-

Ich beobachtete.

Die ganze Zeit war dies das einzige was ich wirklich tun konnte, doch stören tat es mich eigentlich nur wenig.

Ich sah zu wie das Mädchen das mich damals in den Abyss mitnahm erwachsen wurde, wie sie lachte, wie sie weinte.

Zur gleichen Zeit leistete ich dem goldenen Kern des Abyss Gesellschaft, blieb an dessen Seite.

Bis zu jenem Tag, an welchem das Mädchen meinen zweiten Körper zurück an den Ort brachte der mir Leben einhauchte.

Sie verabschiedete sich, das wusste ich, spürte ich.

.

„_Das ist das letzte Mal das ich kommen werde. Bitte leistet einander Gesellschaft, auch wenn ich nicht mehr da bin... passt bitte auf die Kleinen auf, solltet ihr sie finden. Seid immer an ihrer Seite und beschützt sie."_

.

Sie lächelte traurig als sie zu uns sprach und hielt ihren Bauch so, als würde sie etwas Wertvolles hüten und beschützen wollen.

Dann begann sie sich abzuwenden und zu gehen und mit ihr, Schritt für Schritt den sie tat, schien auch mein Bewusstsein schwächer zu werden, einzuschlafen.

Die schwachen, leise Worte der schwarzhaarigen hörte ich kaum mehr, als ich immer weiter in die Bewusstlosigkeit sank und vergaß sie fast augenblicklich wieder.

.

Doch diese Worte waren es, welche mir eine Zukunft ebneten, die mich später an _ihrer_ Seite blieben ließ.

-o-

Das nächste Mal als ich meine Augen öffnete, wieder etwas zu Bewusstsein kam, war zu dem Geschrei von Kindern, von Babys.

Ich sah wie der Kern zwei kleine Bündel hielt und zu lächeln schien, das goldene Licht um uns schöner den je, ehe auch ich in eine formlose Umarmung gezogen wurde.

Ich spürte Wärme und Geborgenheit, während ich erneut in den Schlaf driftete.

Ehe ich jedoch endgültig erneut in den Schlaf zurückkehrte, sah ich noch ein drittes kleines Bündel.

Ich sah schwarze, etwas wirre Haare und halb geschlossene rote Augen, die zurück in ebenso roten Knopfaugen eines Stoffhasen blickten.

Ich wurde das Gefühl nicht los das dieses andere Bündel ebenfalls ich war, das etwas wichtiges passiert war während ich schlief.

Erst als ich am Rande der Bewusstlosigkeit war, erinnerte ich mich wieder an jene Worte, jene letzte Bitte derjenigen, an dessen Seite ich so lange war, die es mir überhaupt ermöglichte ein Bewusstsein zu erlangen.

.

„_Das Leben das mir noch bleibt, das bisschen was ich noch besitze, wenn es soweit ist, bevor es verschwindet, bitte gib es ihm. Er war immer an unserer Seite und hat über uns gewacht. Es ist an der Zeit ihn dafür nun etwas zu geben."_


End file.
